Flim, Flam and the Master Plan
by Afroza-IX
Summary: Before they were business partners, they were brothers. After the 'Super Speedy Cider Squeezy' incident, the Flim Flam brothers are shunned from the local towns and villages. While keeping watch one night, Flam thinks back over the years and wonders where it all went wrong. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first MLP fanfic. I've been waiting around for an idea that would work well and it came to me while drawing Flim and Flam - some headcanon started forming and it just spiralled from there. I can't guarantee when I'll update, but I'm hoping that this will be a multi-chaptered fic I actually finish. Reviews and crits are always welcomed, so don't be afraid to throw some my way. Without further ado I present you with the Prologue;**

* * *

Flam repositioned the nozzle of the _Super Speedy Cider Squeezy_ so that it sheltered his sleeping brother from the rain. The machine had taken a good few beatings and no longer worked in the way its creator had intended, but it made for better shelter than their straw hats or cardboard boxes. He had taken first watch again, sleep evading him in much the way they had evaded the projectiles thrown at them in whichever town they stumbled into. That had been before they had decided that living off the land surrounding towns and villages might be a better option, before they had discovered just how cruel other ponies could be. He cast a glance over to where his brother slept. Flim still walked with a limp in his right foreleg.

He folded one foreleg over the other as he looked back out at the surrounding wood and farmland, watching warily for possible dangers. Camping out like this in the middle of zap apple season had to be the worst idea they'd had yet, but there was simply no way Flim could walk the distance with his injured leg, and with his weakened body and magic Flam would have little hope of carrying him. They would just have to make do and hope the timberwolves didn't get to them. The brothers had narrowly avoided them last time and Flam did not want a repeat performance.

Since the Ponyville incident things have been getting steadily worse. Sweet Celestia, Ponyville. It seemed like such a long time ago now. Flam understood why the Apples had objected so vehemently to him and Flim coming along with the _Super Speedy Cider Squeezy_. The family had been living and working there for generations, and the brothers were only there to make profit, after all. But a pony had to make a living somehow, and Flam couldn't help but feel some resentment towards the residents of Ponyville for shunning them and spreading the news of what had happened. They had long since lost their trademark shirts and bowties, but ponies in the towns and villages still recognised the Flim Flam brothers and pushed them away.

Flam sighed. How had it all come to this?


	2. 1 Brother of Mine

**Chapter One, guys and gals. In which we meet Flim and Flam's parents, Rip Deal and Thai Gem, for the first time. E-cupcake for anyone who can guess the why they have those names (****_without Googling!_****). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this - drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Two year old Flam followed his father through the corridors of Trottingham hospital, his ears pressed back against his head. There were lots of strange ponies in white coats and hats and masks, and the walls held no colour to distract him from the fear of getting lost. He whimpered,

"Daddy..."

"It's okay, buddy." Rip Deal reassured his son as they stepped through another door, "We're nearly there." The corridor they entered was painted brightly with children's murals. Flam's ears began to perk up uncertainly, "See?" His father said with a soft smile as he stopped at a door painted with bunnies, "This is Mommy's room right here."

"Mommy's in there?"

"That's right, and she has someone very special with her who's waiting to meet you." Rip pushed open the door and gestured for his son to enter. Flam looked up at the older unicorn, "Go on in, bud." The foal poked his head round the door, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his mother lying in the bed beyond it,

"Mommy!" The young unicorn trotted to Thai Gem's bedside with a smile on his face,

"Hey there, sweetie." She said, smiling at him tiredly, "There's someone very special here who's been waiting to meet you." Flam cocked his head, looking from his mother to his father and back again. Thai laughed lightly and her son noticed the bundle in her forelegs for the first time. He put his front hooves on the bed and craned his neck to try to get a better look. He let out a small squeal as Rip Deal used his magic to lift him up. Tilting the bundle towards him slightly Gem revealed the tiny foal swaddled inside, "Flam, say hello to Flim, your baby brother."

"Hello." Said Flam softly.

Within a week Flam had decided he didn't like his baby brother. Flim always got the attention from their parents, and when he wasn't getting the attention neither Rip Deal nor Thai Gem had the energy to play with Flam. At one point Rip had agreed to play a game of _Don't Wake Daddy_, but had, ironically, fallen asleep before either pony could make a move. His dislike of Flim was only furthered when family friends, who had until now doted on him, fell victim to the charms of the little foal. Flam felt like the blue sky after a rain storm, outshined by a rainbow and left in the corner of everypony's vision.

"Flam, sweetie?" Thai Gem approached him one afternoon as he read a young foal's edition of _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_,

"Go 'way." Flam said, pulling the book further up in front of his face,

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"You don' love me no more." He felt tears welling in his eyes and pulled the book closer still, until his nose was almost touching the pages,

"What in the wide world of Equestria gave you that idea?" Gem said as she lay down in front of her son and gently pried the copy of _Daring Do_ from his grasp,

"Y-you an' – an' Daddy only spen' time with Flim." His mother's features softened and she pulled the younger unicorn into a hug,

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetheart." She said soothingly as she rocked him, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Why don' you love me?" Gem floated a hoofkerchief over and dabbed Flam's eyes with it gently,

"Oh, sweetie, I do love you. Me and your Daddy, we both love you very much, but Flim's just a little baby and he can't look after himself yet. But you, you're a big colt now, aren't you?" He sniffled and nodded, "And you know how to look after yourself, don't you?" The young unicorn nodded again,

"Y-yeah."

"You see, sweetie? Your Daddy and I, we trust you to look after yourself, and we know that you can do a good job. Okay?"

"'kay." She smiled,

"Good. Now, I'm going to make you a deal. I promise that your Daddy and I will spend more time with you, but I need you to promise me something too." Flam nodded, "I need you to promise that you'll be a good big brother and look out for Flim. You think you can do that for me, my little stallion?" He smiled,

"Yeah. Promise." Gem chucked his chin with a hoof,

"That's my little stallion. Now what do you say we play a game of _Battleclouds_?" Flam grinned,

"I'm gonna beat you!" He said, galloping off to find the game box,

"Are you now?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
